The Dragon Among the Clouds
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: /"Dragons never want to be bound. Never to be cornered and chained. It will not end well. I named you after a dragon not because of family tradition, Draco. I want you to be free to choose your own path and live."/ Draco holds into those words as he keeps on walking.
1. Chapter 1 Flame

**Hello, BlueCapricorn here~**

 **Author's Note: So this is my first crossover story and I know I need to finish my other story but this is more like help to open my creative flow and go back to my habit of writing than just one page for a story/chapter. This is an idea that keeps flowing in my head, especially reading Harry becomes a certain KHR character or another. So I thought why not another person and that's how this story is made.**

 **This is still a working process so I don't have a schedule for updating but I am hoping to finish this before the end of the year.  
**

 **Few things before starting reading this story:**

 **1\. This takes place after certain time after the Battle of Hogwarts  
2\. Few events and time will be change.  
3\. This is not beta but if you are interested, the position is open.**

 **That's all for now, On to read and look in the bottom for a link to my tumblr so you can Ask/Message me right there.**

* * *

The Dragon Among the Clouds

Summary: /"Dragons never want to be bound. Never to be cornered and chained. It will not end well. I named you after a dragon not because of family tradition, Draco. I want you to be free to choose your own path and live."/ Draco holds into those words as he keeps on walking.

* * *

Chapter 1 Flames

The Malfoy Manor once stood tall and proud building to show the wealth of the family line is now is lighting up the night sky with smoke, sparks, and debris. It resembled an image of a kinder to a fire pit. All onlookers that are there to witness the fall of the manor is there to enjoy the family home fall like a tower of cards. Hidden grins and glee are behind false worried. None lifted a finger to help douse the flames. They'll just say they can't help even if they could. A bunch of rubbish lies.

After hours passed, Aurors and other authorities from the Ministry of Magic finally having their hidden fill of mirth of the display acted their roles. Flames are quickly doused but only few scorch walls from different room remain of the burned building. It isn't after a few effort of spells revealed three scorch bodies of the residents of the manor. Two bodies huddled close while the third one is a few feet away. The Auror that is there immediately without a spell confirmed to be the residents of the Manor, all with disgust in his face.

"Those Death Eaters finally meet their end."

* * *

Miles away from the Mansion, a black hoodie up teenager, hands in the front pocket, gray jeans, and black boots walks with the help from moonlight night sky across a graveyard with poor maintenance. Even with the hood up, the unknown teenager hides his face until he stops in front of a cracked tombstone. Kneeling, the teenager uses a gloved hand to wipe the dirt and dried red paint. The dirt and paint slowly fade away to reveal a name. Once the name is readable, the teenager lowers his hood to reveal a crown of dark hair and eyes due to the night not giving away the true color.

"Forgive me," the teenager whispered with a hoarse voice that indicated that he's been crying for a long while. "I need to leave you as well. I can't stay here." The voice cracked once more as the face of the teenager scrunch up in open pain. "I won't forget what you've done for me…Godfather." The teenager openly lets a few tears fall from his eyes as he pressed a gloved hand tenderly under the name 'Severus Snape' before slowly stands up as he put his hood up.

With one last goodbye, the teenager quickly dashed from the tombstone and graveyard. As he stops by the open gate of the graveyard, a car passes with its lights on. For a brief moment, the lights show the face under the hood.

Instead of the usual features of Draco Malfoy, godson of Severus Snape, the once proud heir of Malfoy had purple hair with matching color eyes.

Draco turned to look away from the muggle transportation and headed to the direction he was giving instructions to go.

He never looked back to the graveyard that holds his late Godfather. Though he vows to come back one day to clean what ignorant and enrage idiots have done to the few people who gain his respect.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and if you want to leave a review for any reason, go ahead.**  
 **Here's the link to my tumblr (remove the spaces):**

www . smallcorner of blue . tum blr.c om


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Path

**Hello BlueCapricorn here~**

 **Yay! I've done a second chapter! Though sorry that this doesn't add more whats going on, but will clue you in on what's going to happened and I've tried to put stuff from canon and change them to be included in here. When I wrote this, I was thinking about Draco's first year of Hogwarts and this came up. Not character development but more like my own take in his past mixed with a different element in here. Hope you enjoy.**

 **A friendly reminder to give a review or if you have any questions I can answer them in my tumblr page. Sorry this is not a lot but I have to get this part out of my mind before I go any further.**

 **Thanks and hope you enjoy somewhat this chapter.**

 **-BlueCapricorn**

 **PS: Disclaimer, I don't own the HP franchise or KHR. (Oops forgot to add that in but you all know who these belong to and well, this is fanfiction, so, um yeah, you know the facts around here.)**

* * *

 **The Dragon Among the Clouds**

 **Summary: /"Dragons never want to be bound. Never to be cornered and chained. It will not end well. I named you after a dragon not because of family tradition, Draco. I want you to be free to choose your own path and live."/ Draco holds into those words as he keeps on walking.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Broken Path**

Draco Malfoy, when he was little, didn't question the world around him like any other child. He experiences the best childhood his both parents can provide. In his mind, he was like any other child. That is until the age of six. He not only questioned the world around him but sees the dark side of humans that no child should experience at that age yet. Despite it happened many years ago, he still remembers the day and the days after that. The tears he shed, the promises that he'll be a strong wizard to protect his family, the changes along with choices he went through, and the guilt that he should've have done something.

As well remembering the first time, he conjures up the purple fire.

The Purple Will Fire

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day of outing with his mother as they get new robes for the Yule Ball they are hosting. He remembers that they left the shop to go the Floo Network to get home. The sky couldn't be visible with the blanket of clouds covering the day. His mother had a glow around her when the few rays of sun that managed to pass through hit her long pale blond hair. Him sticking close as they made through Diagon Alley.

The only warning he had is a voice sneering his family's name before red light hit them.

Screams, pain, lights, and blood happened quickly.

Opening one eye, he sees the closed eyes of his mother and hair covering her face. Smudges of blood are on her face. Quivering in her protective embrace, his face swiveled to the approaching footsteps. A sneering man came close to them with a wand held a to their direction. He screams for someone to help and he looks around. People are hiding or looking away far away from their place. He looks back the man, holding his wand a small space away.

"Meet your demise, you Death Eaters." The last words are sneered before the wand moved.

All he remember is that he wanted to protect his mother and this man has gone as he sees wild eyes locked on them.

Purple fire blocks his vision before blackness took over and he knew no more.

* * *

When Draco wakes up, he's back in his room. He would've passed the whole experience as a dream if it weren't for his right eye being bandaged as well his hands. Everything in his body feels heavy like he has slept for a long time, which that realization scare him.

"Iego!" His personal house elf popped beside his bed. The white robe with gray pants is what the elf wore. Colors Draco choose after the full year that Iego becomes part of the Malfoy house staff as tradition. The little elf with big yellow eyes wringer his hands as a sign of worry before addressing him.

"What can Iego do for you, Master?" A light pitch voice comes from the magical creature, a light quiver in his voice.

Of course, the house elf would be worried about his Master. After a day away from home, his Master has his hair in a disarray, eye bandaged, and not awake make him worried, even more, the fact he doesn't know why and simply has orders to watch over the boy by the Head Master.

After taking a few breaths, Draco asked for his father and to bring him here. With the order, the elf nodded rapidly before popping away. Few minutes passed as Draco gently sat up and look around the room. The mirror near his bed reflected his state.

He didn't like it.

He can see the eyes a bit red, a bit sunken eyes, and pale skin. Before he can get decide to get out of his bed, his father with a blank expression entered the room with no greeting. This gave away to Draco that his father is turmoil with something.

Gray eyes meet gray eyes.

"...Draco..."

Draco's stomach squirmed after his name, not knowing that's the first sign that he won't like what he will hear.

* * *

After that talk, Draco acted like his age to let out sobs and tears. Mix feelings had him not able to stop for long moments that his elf had to bring water so he won't have a dry throat and try to stable his breathing.

His mother is still alive and well, but his baby sibling now joins their ancestors in the afterlife. His name would've been Scorpius

The color red in his room is shredded and destroyed. He orders new ones with a different color that it's not that color. Blues, gray, and green replaced the red.

He gained a hatred for people sneering or degrading his name in any way. Any who sneered at him is considered the enemy.

Death Eater is a word that everyone fears and it is associated with his family. This draws him close to the Dark Arts.

The believe that family matters more is more true to him. He'll make his family proud and he'll make sure everyone knows that his family is the best. Even if he has to boast about it.

He promised that he wants to be a strong wizard to defend his family. Even to the point that he can do spells perfectly.

From there on, his family and his godfather, Severus Snape started to teach him about the world around him. Though not just the wizard world…

* * *

Draco had a narrowed expression as his black muggle boots hit the broken pavement along the gated graveyard. He pulls out his hand from the muggle hoodie-pocket his muggle wristwatch and noticed that he needs to hurry up to the 'bus station' or else he'll miss the last ones of the late evening. He grumbled a bit as fits the urge to scratch at his bandaged arm on were the faded skull tattoo is.

'I can't believe I'm getting used to his clothing', he thinks on mundane things to keep his mind distracted from going to a darker path.

The hooded purple hair teenager continues on the broken path.

* * *

 **Cookizilla:** Thanks for the compliment :)

 **Madam3Mayh3m** : Hopefully I can satisfy that curiosity in time.

 **TheRavenclawWitch** : Hey! I'm a Ravenclaw as well :) You're on the right path

 **Guest:** Thanks for thinking this is interesting and liking it so far.

 **Beasttamer99:** Your grammer is fine, good in fact. And thank you for liking it! I too love a KHRXHarry Potter.

 **Guest #2:** I wish there's more Draco crossovers but sadly there aren't much. Sighs, oh well. And your on the right path.

 **Mistress Belfray** : Hopefully I don't damage the image of Draco too much too to be still be your favorite in this story. And don't worry I've corrected his name! :)

 **JazaChan:** That was my goal. To be a bit different from the other usual KHRXHP. Thank you for telling me I'm in the right path. :) And hopefully I have more chapters for you to enjoy.

 **Zerdas999:** Yay! The fandom is a beautiful thing right now. So much to choose from with all their different ways to bring the character out. Sighs in happiness. I applaud to you for wanting to make your own story.

 **jadeholic:** A new plot bunny indeed that has been bugging me for sometime now and now it's happy that is introduced...hopefully it doesn't spawn news ones for now because I need the free space.

 **FunestiNoctu121** : my same reaction when the bunny came out and started to bug me.

And thanks all these people for favorite/following:

 **Akahana Yukiko, amba gurl, Ash of Mine, AsianGirl88, Beasttamer99, BlackRaven87, catlover123456789, Clarindas, daria081, Darketta, Deadly Queen Alice23, Delfhin, Elina00, Freddie4153, FunestiNoctu121, insha-la, JadeHoliC, JazaChan, LokidottirBlack, NinjaKitty8purr, Pcheshire, Quaarus, SoapTurtles, StarCire716, The Tinfoil Cat, toadtooth, VelvetKissAtMidnight, Veorie, Verona-mira, Whitewolf3190. YaoiLover141, 253910, Aka-chansama, Aruthla, Blood Valentine, Cookizilla, DarkAngelLilithX, Delfhin, Dreamer Rose, Eeirany, HibirdLover, HikaruWinter, I'mStillTired, Joshua's Tall Tales, Karasu-archer, Liantei, Lottie's Tsubasa, Madam3Mayh3m, MissScarlett13, Mistress Belfray, Moonlight's Mist, Phoenix Estheim, SupahJapah, Terri'smind, The Tinfoil Cat, Worms in Books, Zerdas999, dragonwings307, iniziodellastella, limlynn1, pendraco, rakat14, sweet magic gal, vidoan200, whitewolf3190.**


	3. Chapter 3 Important Announcement

**Important Announcement to all Readers, Followers, and recent new Arrivals.**

Before I started explaining on my lack of update, I would like to apologize that this isn't a new Chapter Update for the story you're now reading. Sorry for getting your hopes up.

Now on to explaining.

So a month ago, my USB got broken and I don't have enough money to extract the files from it by a professional tech. So I've been trying to find the printed pages and written notes. (I really regret not paying attention to my intuition of buying that a UBS with a the big GB and in a special price.) Sadly I majority I did most of my chapter outlines by computer since I have lousy handwriting and do typing faster than writing. So now, I have no other choice than to start over the stories since not only I have the chapter drafts gone but the timeline/outline for them has change since new ideas have pop up.

So the following stories will be renew (and may have a new title).

 **-Collection of their Antics** (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)  
 **-The Dragon Among the Clouds** (Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn X Harry Potter)  
- **The Poison Black Crow → Toxic Crow** (Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Also, **'No Cure for a Heart Crushed** ' will have a sequel by the end of the year. (Not sure when but hopefully before Christmas arrives).

Now if you want to ask me questions or have a live chat with me (if you also have an account) you can go to my Tumblr page. (Just remove the spaces)

smallcorner ofblue .tumblr . com

 **Now here's some ideas that come up for the renew stories**  
 **(though showing three for each since I don't want to spoil anything)**

 **Collection of their Antics  
** -Skull teaches Lambo the art of disguise and nail painting.  
-Lambo receives a birthday present from Skull but the family isn't pleased by it.  
-Skull and Lambo accidentally find out what weapon suits Lambo other than a shield or armor

 **The Dragon Among the Clouds  
** -There's a reason on why there's a blood feud between Malfoy and Weasley  
-Each family have their own secrets that come up depending on the events or circumstances  
-Muggles Artifacts have their history

 **The Poison Black Crow → Toxic Crow  
** -Which of the Storm Half-Siblings (Hayato and Bianchi) will the Crow meet?  
-The origin of the Crow mask.  
-Deamon Spade

Hope I can get these updates/renew stories published in a reasonable good time. Have Happy Holidays and don't hesitate to ask questions. :)

-BlueCapricorn


End file.
